megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Canon?
Since some people have changed the status of a few of the games on here from "canon" to non-canon, I was going to bring that up with you guys...In the case of Rockman and Forte: Challenger From the Future, for example, the game was developed by Bandai, although it was officially licensed by Capcom (it is copyrighted by Capcom when you play the game). As such, I don't see any reason for it not to be considered canon unless Capcom itself doesn't support the game in their own official time-line? The same should be said, I suppose, about Mega Man (PC) and Mega Man 3 (PC), both of which were developed by Hi-Tech Expressions in conjunction with Rozner Labs in 1990 and 1992 respectively. Although the games were not made in any part whatsoever by Capcom, they were licensed and copyrighted by Capcom (mainly, I suppose, because Hi-Tech and Rozner were using their material). Shouldn't we consider these games canon? If we don't, then we can't consider Rockman Strategy or Rockman Gold Empire canon either as the first was developed by Dreams Come True and the second was developed by Strawberry, both for the PC and only in China. They too were licensed by Capcom, though Capcom had very little to do with their production other than licensing out the right to use their characters. --Brahman 02:06, 21 June 2007 (UTC) :I suppose that if it has storyline, then it can be placed as minimally canon, as according to whether it is canon to the mainstream story, or as its own parallel or alternate area. Rockman and Forte: Challenger from the Future does have a storyline that pertains to the majority of the Classic Series' canon, in the fact that R-Shadow's story is explained to be related to Dr. Wily's travelling to the future. :Sub-games like the licensed ones could be considered by their relation to the storyline. Rockman Strategy hovers around Rockman 8, since Duo is shown, but this could be due to Power Fighters. -- -{ Reploidof20xx }- (TALK) 07:57, 21 June 2007 (UTC) ::Indeed, this is true. What you said about Rockman and Forte: Challenger From the Future is true...The game's story does fit in with the RM time-line and actually would take place sometime after R&F (perhaps in 2016). Of course, if one can understand minimal Japanese, it turns out that R-Shadow is not Quint, but rather a prototype robot that Dr. Wily created in the future (sometime around 2047) using the technology of the time (hence the reason why I assigned him a possible RKN number). ::Anyway, as for the other games, such as Rockman Gold Empire (which I have not written an article for yet), their place is slightly more dubious. RGM is basically like a second Rockboard Game. The PC games have a story, although they don't really involve the other games, but they do involve Dr. Wily, which is why I had originally said they were canon and said they took place sometime around the events of Mega Man 3, although this was just an estimate and cannot be fully confirmed. ::I see no reason not to consider them canon as they don't really conflict with the other games and at least they are licensed. Of course, there are a lot of games that can be found in China that are completely unlicensed, and those cannot be considered canon at all. --Brahman 18:58, 21 June 2007 (UTC) I noticed Mega Man Game Gear wasn't mentioned in this topic and am curious about the canonical status of that. And just a thought because I don't know if this is anything anybody has tried yet, but is there any way we'd be able to simply contact somebody at Capcom who could enlighten us on canonity issues? :I'll see if I can give you a good answer to your questions here. As for Mega Man for the Game Gear, the game was developed by a company called U.S. Gold and licensed by Capcom in 1995. It is essentially a strange combination of MM4 and MM5 with a different story. My next comment will hopefully answer the question in regards to canon status. :A while back (maybe a year ago?), I sent an inquiry to Capcom regarding the canon status of certain games in the series. The response I got essentially said that a "licensed" game is considered "canon" as long as its story does not interfere with the stories of Capcom-developed games. Does that make sense? --Brahman 22:01, 7 December 2008 (UTC)